


【加农林】不可描述

by baitaozi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Loss, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baitaozi/pseuds/baitaozi
Summary: 代发作者lof：叶萧也想吃夜宵





	【加农林】不可描述

**Author's Note:**

> 代发  
作者lof：叶萧也想吃夜宵

加农发出一声满足的喟叹，他看着林克的小腹被自己的阴茎顶出一个鼓包。

内里的紧致与温暖让他肖想已久，而现在，他终于满足了自己的愿望。

尚处睡梦中的林克下意识不安的挣动着，他皱着眉，大腿根抽动，后穴蠕动着收紧，想把外来之物驱逐出去。

穴口被狰狞的巨物撑的满满当当，黝黑的皮肤和林克白色的大腿衬映，加农不自觉的吞咽了口唾沫。

他感到了从灵魂深处涌动起的燥热，就像虔诚的神父，把他的罪恶深深钉进神的体内。

林克还在无意识的挣扎着，他在梦中绵软无力的推搡加深了加农心中的施暴欲。

加农仅用一只手就捏住了这个脆弱勇者的两只手腕，压倒在林克头顶，让他的全身暴露出来。

林克根本无处可藏，漂亮的身体上布满的陈旧伤痕，在空气中战栗的乳头是在邀请。

加农急不可耐的挺动几下腰部，看着他深入林克体内的阴茎因为动作在勇者肚子上凸显出形状，他要慢慢的享受占有勇者的全部过程。

林克随着他的动作被操弄的快要顶出床外，他细密的发出呜咽之声，加农不明白是因为不适还是因为快感。

他一直认为林克是最天赋异禀的，无论是剑术，还是他敏感的身体。

在他绑他来时，他就意识到了这一点。

粗糙的陈旧衣料擦过林克的乳头也会让他在睡梦之中呻吟出声，更何况是恶意的玩弄。

“阿时。”加农快被这样的美景所产生的漩涡吸引其中，他捻起林克的乳头，两根手指夹住乳首提起，稍稍有些轮廓的胸肌被拉扯出形状，加农将阴茎抽出一半，俯身叼住林克已经被他逗弄的挺立的乳头，粗栗的舌苔骚刮着顶端。

“不……”林克几乎是瞬间就有了反应，修长的双腿收紧，夹住了加农的腰部，将加农未过分深入的阴茎吃进去一截，滚烫的巨物摩擦着内壁，让他不得不睁开了眼。

尚未完全反应过来的林克对这样的情况有些茫然，他止住了挣扎的动作，抬起腰，看向两人嵌合的地方。

被巨大阴茎撑开的露出一些红色嫩肉的穴口刺激了林克的神经。  
他瞳孔紧缩，呆愣在了原地。

“阿时？”加农笑了起来，他没料到林克会是这样的反应，他放开了林克被自己禁锢住的双手，想要去安抚一下这个受惊的小东西。

但是下一秒他就笑不出声了。

林克几乎用尽了全身的力气一拳砸在了他的脸上，本缠在加农腰部的腿紧随其后，恶狠狠的踹在了加农肚子上，想借力将他推开。

加农的脸被打的偏了过去，但那一脚却丝毫没有起作用。

可怖的东西还是埋在林克的体内，只需他稍稍动弹，就能轻易的感觉到体内阴茎血管的跳动。

加农笑了起来，他转过头看着被自己影子笼罩其中的林克，冲他的肚子上吐了口带血的唾沫，他用手将血色抹开，双手顺着柔软的肚皮辗转到腰侧，牢牢将林克锁死在自己的阴茎上。

“很快就好。”加农挺身用力，阴茎在湿滑的甬道内大力的抽插，发出扑哧的黏腻水声。

阴茎摩擦着温热的穴内，林克快要大叫出声，诡异的痛感伴随着陌生的快感将他拉入深渊。 

他挣扎起来，比前一次更加用力，握拳不断捶打着加农的脑袋，双腿被加农的身躯隔开只能无力的在空中乱蹬。

加农挺动的下身并未被打乱，他满足的看着林克因为抽插而不断凸起的小腹，那是他的东西，在这个纯粹的勇者体内作祟。

而林克半勃的阴茎也让他感到满足，加农足足比林克大上一圈的身形使得他的阴茎格外粗大，每一次挺动都能摩擦到勇者体内最羞耻的一点，给他带来无上的快乐。

“你可真是不听话。”加农抽出一只握住林克腰间抚摸着的脸颊，他的视线暗沉，看向了因为用力而现出经络的脖颈。

“我往往知道怎么让人失去力气，宝贝你可惹恼我了。”加农抽出在紧致穴内不肯出来的阴茎，满意的看着自己被肠液含的湿哒哒淫邪之物和林克被操弄的泛红且不能闭合的穴口。

林克失去束缚猛的就蹦了起来，下体的酸软让他连路都快要走不动，但他知道他必须逃出去。

但下一秒，他再次被加农禁锢在怀里，双手被牢牢捏紧举在高处，金色的锁链铐住了他的双手，让他双脚离地，只能吊在空中。

加农看着白皙的手腕被金色的锁链缠住，他摩挲着林克的手臂，温柔的注视着:“这颜色很配你。”

但他手里的东西确是彰显了他的内心。

加农将一柄格鲁多弯刀架在了还在不断挣扎的林克的脖颈处，他还未等林克反应过来，便手下施力，手起刀落，在林克脖子上划了长长一条口子。

血液喷洒而出，大量的血液流失使林克脑袋发懵。

他要杀了我。林克有些惊愕，但他很快知道了加农的意图。  
林克眼前发黑，鼻尖充满了属于自己的血腥气息，他的力量随着体内血液的流逝而变得弱小。

“足够了。”耳边是加农惋惜的声音，浓稠的怨念覆盖住了他脖子上那道足以致命的伤口，黏稠之物顺着伤口往血管里钻去，连通了被切断的血管，让林克不再失血。

林克却感觉连血管也被加农深深的侵犯，血管内不妙的触感，黏腻的让他发慌，他感到加农恶意的让怨念在自己血管内抽插，模仿性交的动作。

“混账。”林克开口骂到，但微弱的声音到加农耳里却成了小动物求助般的嘤嘤声。

“别怕。”加农揉搓着林克手感颇好的臀部软糯的臀肉在自己掌下肆意的被捏出形状，饱满的肉感让加农快要溺死。

加农一把掐住了臀肉，用力向两边掰开，拥有绝对力量的手指在臀瓣上掐出十个手指印来，他坚硬的阴茎对准湿哒哒的穴口，一个猛的挺身，让林克将罪孽吃到身体深处去。

林克闷哼，他被吊在空中完全没有着力点，更别提刚刚的大量失血，血管内的饱合感和屁穴的接纳让他产生了异样的快感，他从里到外都被加农侵犯，无处可逃。

男人掐住了他无力的腰部，阴茎带着囊袋重重的击打着他的臀肉，让林克的臀瓣顿时红通通一片。

加农的阴茎粗大，形状姣好，圆润的龟头和布满青筋的柱身有些弧度，每一下插入都摩擦到林克体内的致命一点。

林克在空中无力的蹬着腿，他的支撑点只有身后后穴与阴茎的链接处，这使得他将加农的东西吃的更深，没有丝毫反抗的余地。

情欲的浪潮击打着林克脆弱的神经，他口中还在不断的叫骂着。

“你这头发情的野猪，畜生。”林克微弱的声音在大力操弄下变得断断续续，时不时露出几丝令人浮想联翩的喘息，混杂着黏稠的水声和拍打声显得格外诱人。

加农被冲昏了头脑，他听不清林克在说什么，男人喘息着分出一只手去弹了弹林克勃起且泌出前列腺液的茎身，看着小家伙随着自己的摆动而晃荡，加农满意极了。

加农一个挺身，精液充斥在林克体内，本就被阴茎撑的鼓鼓囊囊的小腹更是大上一圈。

“不……”林克带着狰狞伤口的脖颈向后仰起，热流注入他的体内仿佛灵魂也跟着被玷污，这样禁忌的快感让他一直得不到抚慰的阴茎也跟着射了出来。

加农抽出了在林克体内的粗大，看着林克被属于自己的精液填满的穴口滴滴答答漏出，白浊混杂肠液滴落在地板上，再于林克的精液交融。

他虔诚的低下头亲吻已经脱力的林克的脊背。

“这下你是属于我的了。”


End file.
